


Cute High School Lams One Shot

by Hamiltalian



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 16:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17328539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamiltalian/pseuds/Hamiltalian





	Cute High School Lams One Shot

Alexander wandered around the hallways, trying to find the cafeteria. He found his classrooms just fine, but with some kids moving to their next classrooms and others going out to the gym, the cafeteria just seemed to evade him. He sighed and began to give up, turning around and bumping into a tall stranger. “Sorry.”

“It’s no trouble.” He smiled down at him for a second before it morphed into a slightly worried look. “You seem lost. Do you need help?”

“Uh.. Yeah… I can’t find the cafeteria.”

He smiled again. “Well, you’re in luck! I’m on my way there right now! Let’s go.”

Alexander turned and followed the tall stranger through the crowd and to the cafeteria, which, at his own rate, he never would’ve found. “Thanks..”

“You must be new here. Do you have anybody to sit with?”

“No.. I was just going to sit alone somewhere..”

“Oh, no, no, that will never do! You must sit with me and my friends.”

“Sure..?”

He smiled and led Alexander across the cafeteria to a table with a slightly shorter, but way more muscular guy, one that would’ve intimidated Alexander if his new friend didn’t just approach him and hug him before sitting down. So, he sat with them. “I’m Alexander.”

“Oh! How forgetful of me. I’m Lafayette!”

“And I’m Hercules, but I prefer just Herc.”

Alexander nodded and shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“Right back at you.”

Alexander smiled and looked at Lafayette, who was looking all around the place with a determined-ish expression. “Are you okay?..”

“Yes, I just can’t seem to find our third friend… You see, there are typically three of us, so you would make four, but I can’t seem to find him…”

“He’s probably just running late. You know he’d never skip lunch,” Hercules pointed out.

“True.. But it’s surprising to see him running so late. And, as you said, to lunch.”

“I’m sure he’s alright.” Hercules shrugged and kept eating, letting Lafayette worry as he pleased.

“I suppose you’re right.” Lafayette sat back down and began eating his own lunch.

Alexander glanced around curiously, wondering what kind of person would be the third piece to this, admittedly, strange puzzle. He shrugged it off after a minute and began eating his own lunch as well.

“So, Alexander, where are you from?”

“I was a foster kid, so I was kind of just bouncing from home to home. But I just got adopted, so that’s good.”

Lafayette nodded and smiled. “That is good. May I ask where you came from before?”

“Just.. Some island in the Caribbean.. I don’t really like to talk about it.”

“That’s perfectly fine.”

“Thanks.. You’re from France?”

He smiled proudly. “Yes I am. I moved here years ago, but seeing as I go back every summer, I have not lost the accent.”

Alexander nodded in understanding, his attention shifting to Hercules as he sat up straight and spoke.

“Oh, there he is.” He pointed behind Alexander.

He turned around, not knowing what to expect, and felt his heart explode. Oh my gay- god!

Lafayette grinned and gave Hercules a knowing look, who gave one right back. He leaned forward and tapped Alexander on the shoulder as he stared. “He’s single. And he’s gay.”

That was all Alexander needed in life. He jumped to his feet and walked over to the other, thrusting his hand out towards him for a handshake. “I’m Alexander Hamilton. I was sitting with your friends just now and I’m afraid they failed to mention how devastatingly gorgeous you are.”

John’s face went red and he shook the other’s hand, smiling slightly. “Well, if they had let me know that a handsome flirt such as yourself was going to sit with us, I would’ve taken my time getting ready in the morning. I’m John Laurens.”

Sure, his ponytail was a mess and his clothes were rumpled, but Alexander felt a connection and he was sure that the other felt it too. “Do you want to go out with me this Friday?”

He smiled a bit more. “Well, I was supposed to hang out with my friends, but something tells me they won’t mind.” He glanced behind Alexander, where his friends were giving him a thumbs up. “So, how does a movie at 6 sound?”

“Perfect.” He kissed the back of John’s hand. “I’ll text you and meet you at your place.”

“Actually… I’d prefer meeting at yours. I can drive, it’s fine.”

“I’ll text you my address, then.” He grabbed a pen from his pocket. “May I?”

John nodded and opened his palm for him.

Alexander wrote his number and smiled. “I’ll see you then.”

“Yes you will.”


End file.
